Just Like Me
by loveableabusive
Summary: Three months have passed and M.K is still adjusting to life with her dad. She thinks on the changes of her life and doesn't really get that there might be a few more on the horizon for her. Especially when a certain Leafman appears on her doorstep wearing not a lot with not a clue who he is and even who she is! And Moonhaven is in danger... again. M.KxNod


**This is just the prologue so forgive me for the shortness!**

**Just Like Me**

An Epic Fanfiction

By **Loveableabusive**

**Prologue**

It changed my life... that one sentence, that teensy phrase... is one of the biggest clichés ever but you know what? Sometimes I think that that one little cliché is enough to sum up my entire life! What with the separation of my parents, the death of my mother, moving back in with my father, meeting the little advanced race of tiny men... It has changed my life. I'll just say this now to get it all out in the open so we don't confuse one another later on: This is the story of how my life changed _again_.

Maybe it never changed in the first place. Maybe this is the way it was always going to be.

I woke up early on the day that changed my life (again) and I started it like I would any other. I rolled out of bed, hit the ground, hard, and meandered to the bathroom to shower and get myself clean for the day. Since the day I became tiny (and back again) about three months ago I guess my already keen view on hygiene had become somewhat... meticulous. When you were so small smells seemed so much... well more... and so I guess that whenever I ran into the little friends I had made when I was tiny, I didn't want them to run and cower and hide from my stench.

So I got myself clean and made my way into the lower section of the house to find that my father had not gone to bed and he had used the last of the milk for his umpteenth cup of coffee as he studied the last piece of _whatever_ those jokers at Moonhaven had decided to send his way. A loving daughter would have kindly ushered the jabbering man to his bed, whispering soothing words into his ear and perhaps barring the door so he couldn't escape and while I _was_ a loving daughter, I was also seriously pissed off.

All I wanted was a bowl of cereal.

So I watched, maybe feeling a touch guilty as I watched my dad jabber his way down the footpath to where I knew he had parked his car. Maybe I was sending him a little out of his way just for a bottle of milk but he did promise that he would start being a little considerate of my own needs now that I had resolved to move completely into his "termites holding hands" kind of a house. Ozzy yapped around my ankles for a moment, going doo-lally over something that I couldn't really understand and so I turned away, mooching into the house proper again to maybe clear up the five coffee mugs my dad had left on his desk.

The knock of the door surprised me. I froze for a minute before sighing, turning on my heel and stomping over to the door. I yanked it open, my mouth already mid-way through the question "what have you forgotten now?" when my eyes focused on the soul that stood on the front porch and I forgot everything completely.

Nod. It was Nod. Standing. Human sized. On my porch. Wearing, oh lordy, not a lot. I stumbled back a little and widened my eyes.

"Hi." He said. He didn't seem to mind the fact that he was standing, mostly naked aside from something that looked like a loincloth but green and kinda... vegetation-y, on my porch and, this being the most astounding, _human sized_.

It was a life-sized Nod. Nod was life sized. I must have looked like a complete idiot. I didn't want to know what kinda expression my face was making. "H-hi." I managed. My heart was thumping weakly in my chest.

How long had it been since I last saw him face to face like this? My heart did a funky little wiggle when I remembered that the last time I saw him like this, we had just kissed and I was being flung from their world by their new queen. That was the last time we had been on equal footing.

"Sorry to... ah... to bother you so... early but I don't suppose you could help me, could you?"

My heart wobbled this time. It wasn't the joyous and nervous wiggle of being near someone who made my head feel fuzzy and mushy, no, it was the wobble of worry and concern that _somehow_, he was talking to me like... like a stranger.

"Nod, what's the matter?" I frowned. I suddenly thought that that was probably not a great question to start off with, because after that one was uttered, all the other questions in my head started whispering bids for attention. I shook my head and offered my hand to him. "What happened? Why are you... like this?"

He eyed my hand worriedly before raising his heartbreakingly familiar eyes to my face. "Do I... this might sound kinda odd but..." He frowned. "Have we met?"


End file.
